Jojo’s Bizarre adventure: SHINING Fate
by BrokenJade books
Summary: Joanne cujoh finds a trip to Italy isnt easy and unfolds into a bizarre adventure! Giorno sees faces that should be dead and irene finds pasts identity’s. And the vampire Lord DIO returns.. to father his son!
1. Golden experience part 1

Joanne lightly tapped her pen on the train. Her orange hair flew in the wind. "Yo Irene!"

PROFILE:

IRRENE CUJOH

STONE FREE

"Joanne. So Joseph has another illegitimate child eh? Good to meet you!" "Nah. I'm another one of jotaraus sons. At least he didn't cheat since he wasn't married yet." Irene looked shocked and then shrugged. The train came to a halt and joanne stood up. Followed by irene. Her husband annakiss also got up. "2015..." irene said. "Yo emporio come on". They all got out and stepped onto the streets of italy. And pulled out a map. "North! GO" the guys walked north; and west and all around until the got to the dock. "There... IS GIORNO GIOVANNA" after kayaking to the island they knock on the door. Someone called a name and said let them in. The door opened and joanne saw. Guido mista and giorno giovanna. "Mista these are the guys from florida?" The boss asked. " yeah giorno" he signaled them in and everyone walked down some stairs. "This used to be the court of the crimson king" giorno said. They kept walking. "Your gonna have a golden experience. Trust me." Mista said. The walk down to the court and giorno signals them to a train. They get on and begin the ride. Joanne pushes up her breasts and ties up her hair. "You two really are twins" Giorno said laughing. Jotaro- I mean jotarou told me I was A joestar and. I guess you all are too?" Giorno cut himself off. He was hiding something. "He's our dad. And thats my husband" irene said, pointing to annakiss. "Right jol- Irene" joanne looked puzzled. Who was jol? Jolina? Jolyne? Why is he calling irene that? Giorno called the train to a stop and they walked up some stairs. They reached a room. Mista trailed behind them. "Welcome to passione." Giorno said. Mista looked outside. "Yo Giorno! The petty thieves are comin!" He said. "KEEP IT THE HELL DOWN" giorno yelled "sorry" he said and he walked out to the patio. "WELL I NEED TO WARN YOU YA LITTLE SHIT!" Mista yelled. "THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO IT WITH A FUCKING GUEST JACKASS!" "FUCK IT JUST START SHOOTING!" Mista started shooting down "Sex pistols!" He shot 6 shots then stopped. Giorno walked back in as mista kept shooting. "Sorry about that.." giorno came back in and said "sign up sheets are over there" giorno stated.

To Be Continued!


	2. Golden experience Part 2

After joanne passed the sheet to giorno she pulled out a chair and sat down. "Mista hasn't been talking... I haven't heard many shots... excuse me folks, one second." Giorno opened the patio. "AH FUCK" he yelled he dragged mista in and shut the door. "Giorno... The enemy... One of them is a stand user!" Mista said. Joanne clenched her teeth. "Irene d-." "I have a stand" she answered. Giorno signaled her to go and then started walking down stairs. "Yo! Anywhere Irene goes, I go!" Joanne said. "No heheh, that's far too dangerous mista will recover soon, I used my stand on him. His wounds were minor." He revealed. "Why are you talking so freely about stand's and crap?" Joanne said. "You're family..." giorno shed a tear. "And the only family I had, besides mista was snatched away from me... So new family is what I need." Giorno continued walking. Joanne slowly crept down with him. She looked back at mista. He smirked and threw his gun. She caught it and motioned mista over. He talked to an invisible force and walked over. "The hell were you doing?" She whispered. He ignored her and moved on. The party moved downward and giorno pushed the doors open. Immediately Joanne saw a floating gun. Mista called someone. "Dammit mista why are you all here?" Giorno said. Mista answered "I'm callin josuke, he's taking care of joseph, Aint that the invisible girl?". Giorno's face then became determined. "I'll deal with the goons." He said. Giorno dashed forward and yelled. "GOLD EXPERIENCE!" Trees wrapped around the thugs. Including the invisible one. "The hell?" Joanne said. "Yeah, call joseph." Giorno yelled back. Mista's face darkened. "Fuck...". Giorno looked back with a scared expression. "J-joseph passed at 96..." Giorno's eyes widened. "Josuke said that shizuka went to a different hotel room here in Italy, where they are, and she never cane back. They searched the building.." Giorno looked down and looked at shizuka.he grabbed an arrow and tossed it to mista. Mista had a puzzled look then told Joanne: "you had a shot recently?" Joanne narrowed her eyes. "Just passione can't do this alone.. apparently she's family so, she should be able to control it." He said. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Joanne yelled. Mista stabbed her with a syringe. "Call trish too." Giorno said. Joanne dropped and mista stabbed her arm with the arrow Giorno gave him. "Hey!" A voice called. The invisible woman had revealed herself

TO BE CONTINUED! -


	3. Backside bandit enter shizuka joestar

Venice, Italy. A beautiful tourist attraction with many sights to see. Many would never even go to the place because of the expense it costs. One wouldn't blame them. The people who do live there live in luxury with no troubles. Above the poor who crumble in the city's around. The woman spoke. "My name is shizuka joestar, daughter of Joseph joestar." Mista glanced at her and looked at giorno. "And you're telling me because?" Giorno asked. Shizuka replied. "I know you're boss of passione and I want a stable home because I'm not going back without papa." She said. "She's talking about joseph." Mista stated. "I can't just let a xanned up junkie in passione just because my nephew adopted you. You do have a stand however." Giorno finished. "I'll get trish. Hold it down" mista started walking. Giorno nodded and turned back to Shizuka. Joanne slowly started waking up. She woke up and felt a white mist around her. It jumped out of her and tapped her on the shoulder. A woman in a wedding gown and headpiece appeared im front of her. Her delinquent clothing outclassed. It picked her up and whispered in her ear "the green one is married master" joanne sat up abd saw someone in a green shirt. Suddenly a golden man stood next to giorno. "WHAT THE HELL?" Giorno looked back. "This is a stand. You have one aswell" Joanne said "get him then" The bride rushed to the man and with one punch. "ORRRRRAAAAAAA" the man went flying with blood galore. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" She asked, puzzled. "That was yor stands ability" Giorno said. He backed off and released the men. "Finish them." He said. Joanne got up determined. Her pale skin shining bright in the summer light. "I'll name you... [SINGLE LADIES]"

PROFILE

JOANNE CUJOH

SINGLE LADIES

Joanne ran toward the goons and sent her stand. "ORRRRA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" The stand yelled. The men it was attacking exploded. "Woah." Joanne said. The other guy Stood up and made a fist. He ran toward joanne who was closing staring at he blood splattered across the grass. Giorno yelled "NO. YOU'RE MUDA MUDA MUDA!" His stand punched the guy toward Joanne who looked up and called back single ladies. "Do your thing" she whispered. "Ok master lets kill the motherfucker." Single ladies rushed at the guy who dodged. "HE'S A STAND USER!" Giorno cried. Joanne nodded and single ladies attacked from behind. "ORRRRAAAA!" It yelled kicking the man to Joanne. Joanne kicked him in the testicles and he fell to the floor. Shizuka, who had gotten out looked in awe. "Why cant my stand do that?..." she complained. Giorno looked at her. "If they found us we're in danger. Let's move!" Giorno gathered everyone and they all began walking sidewalks. "Huge crowd right?" Joanne asked shizuka. "It's because of us" she said. "You are cute" Shizuka said. "I get no boys though." Joanne said. Shizuka facepalmed and kept running.

After running for 30 minutes the par stopped. "They're still following us." Joanne looked back to see: the man she kicked. "Tough nut" Shizuka. "Great pun" Joanne said. "SINGLE LADIES!" "GOLDEN EXPERIENCE" SEX PISTOLS!" "STONE FREE" "SHINING! ACHTUNG BABY!" Shizuka tossed off her shirt and pants letting her go unnoticed. Golden experience shot forward and Joanne sent single ladies after the enemy stand user. "ORA ORA ORA ORA" "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA" Irene joined in "ORA ORA ORA" mista shot some bullets. And finally shizuka kicked the enemy stand user. After the dust cleared. The user was standing still. "M-my stand: crazy little thing!"

PROFILE

?????

CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE

"It'a ability My physical body can take no damage. But If I get sick I simply die." He finishes

RICO CORNELIUS

CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE

Irene glanced at giorno. He nodded. "Golden experience!" He created 4 large mushrooms that surrounded rico. Shizuka looked at him "rico.." Joanne looked shocked at Shizuka. "I met him when I was bi-curious." Shizuka said. "He's my ex". "Hey you little bitch. I named ny stand after you. And that queen song" Shizuka looked into his eyes. "I'm changing my stand name. SHINING FATE!" Shizuka looks dead at rico. "Tell me whose after us." "Even if I do he'll kill you dead! Dogano and diavolo!" Giorno's eyes widened. Which broke his control of rico. "OH FUCK OH SHIT" Mista shot rico in the stomach. He dropped to the floor. "Oi Giorno he has to be bullshitting." Giorno started running forward and the party followed.

_Meanwhile at an undisclosed location_

"We lured out the boss finally" a guy said

A man stepped out of the shadows. "And dogano is going to mutherfucking die." "We'll kill them all and vua squadra will rule" a girl said. "You mean la- nevermind" the man said. "Come on risotto, let's go."

TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Attack of vanilla ice

Giorno woke up in the middle of the night. Everyone else was asleep. The group crashed in an alleyway to avoid the many people going after the mafia in venizia. He got and and grabbed some cranberry juice. He saw mista waking up and grabs some beer aswell. And then. Mista jumped up. "SHIT GIORNO MOVE" everyone woke up as giorno and mista dissapeared into thin air.

A mansion. A gothic mansion. Giorno stood up and looked around. He looked at a pillar. "Giorno. It says don't turn around." Mista begins turning around. "WAIT!" Giorno warned. "You shitting me? It's a trick." Mista said. "No, This is DIO's mansion. But... Vanilla ice!"

PROFILE

VANILLA ICE

CREAM

"is this pucci's work?" Mista said. "He isn't pucci in this world. The only reason we know about pucci is because we were i florida. He doesn't know we exist." "Yeah but you ARE DIO's son." Mista replied. Giorno realized this and kept that idea. "Right. But first. The threat at hand. Give me the stand arrow." Mista tossed the arrow to giorno. Jotara- jotaro told me about his stand cream." Giorno said. "Kk just use the damn arrow alread dumbnut." Giorno stabbed himself with the arrow and dropped. A huge light shined and illuminated the mansion. "I, giorno giovanna have a dream: to end all great evil in this world. By combating it with lesser evil!" "Giorno you shitting me?" "GOLDEN EXPERIENCE REQUIEM!"

PROFILE

GOLDEN EXPERIENCE REQUIEM

GIORNO GIOVANNA

Golden experience shot behind giorno and Giorno turned around. "Mista, shoot" mista shot 6 shots and reloaded. Cream revealed itself and from it's mouth, stepped vanilla ice. "Son of DIO" Vanilla ice breathed. Ice dodged all of mista's bullets and looked at giorno. "My master doesn't want children". "Tell him to get better pull out game then!" Mista taunted. Giorno rushed at ice. "You're MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" Giorno screeched. Ice dodged and giorno directed his rush to him. "GET HIM GOLD EXPERIENCE". Ice was tagged. "Set his time alive to zer-." Ice slapped giorno aside. "Set his power to zero." Giorno yelled. "Nothing!" Mista said as ice stood and grabbed a nail. "Draining his power would have killed him!" Ice flung the nail at mista. The weapon flew through mista's mout and out the back of his head. "Fuck" mista breathed. Giorno screeched and sent Golden experience requiem to ice. Ice stood and flicked gold experience sending him flying. Giorno began bleeding from his eye. Ice stepped closer and pulled out a katana. He pressed it to giorno's head and prepared to strike. And silence. "Stop it" a beautiful voice called. Ice threw the Katana and stepped back. Mista scrambled around onthe floor. "Is that?" Giorno began. "DIO!" Ice finished. A yellow figure stepped closer. "Za warudo". The figure was now in front of Giorno. "It seems pucci pulled off the plan. And vampires were brought back uneffected. Like i planned" Giorno looked up into the figures face to see his father. "Giorno Giovanna. No. Giorno joestar, my son. I will save you from the hell my father put me through." DIO announced. "And you can keep your friends." He finished. DIO grabbed vanilla ice by the neck and slammed him down. "You bitch! You dare strike my son! You are no more than that whore that birthed donatello!" DIO kicked ice in the testicles and slapped stomped his stomach. "Filthy piece of shit! I will fucking kill you you hear?" DIO kept kicking and stomping him. "No... lord DIO" ice pleaded. "I learned to harness Jonathons body and use hamon!" DIO explained. "I thought however I was in hell. But now I know it was all real. Pucci achieved Heaven!" DIO exclaimed. DIO kept stomping and ice began using his stand power. "NO! ZA, WARUDO!" Next thing Giorno noticed ice's brains were stomped out and his eyes were 2 feet away. "Disgusting play-thing. HAMON IS SUPERIOR!" DIO turned to Giorno. "I will call on you later. This is not a dream. Have your friend healed." Giorno then suddenly was in that alley. Without anyone besides Mista.

TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. On the run-part 1

Shizuka dashed to his left side and jumped into the air. Joanne slid under him. Shizuka called "SHINING FATE!" A stand with a cloak came out of her and struck him in his chin it then kicked his face and slapped it. Joanne kicked him in the stomach and then single ladies flipped, kicking him in the chin. He grabbed joanne and tossed her across the clearing. He socked shizuka and hit her with and uppercut, making Her flop the floor. Annakiss ran up only to be slapped, kicked and tossed to he side. Irene rushed toward him and they both kicked one foot hit another and irene kicked with the other foot. He did the same and they both fell. Irene used her hands to bounce up and the man did the same. Irene went for a roundhouse, which the man blocked. And then she sent her stand for a roundhouse the other way. Stone free caught his rib and then the man socked irene and sent his stand out. The stand had on a skirt with fishnet leggings and a t-shirt. It face had a blue tear-like design coming from its bright green eyes. It's hair was golden brown, and its skin purple. It's entire outfit was black.

PROFILE

????

MACBETH

macbeth socked irene in the face and punched and slammed her to the floor. It kicked Joanne and shizuka darted to it. Shining fate pulled a scythe from it's cloak and stabbed macbeth creatingn a hole that hosed blood in the stand user. The stand user dropped to the floor and began coughing up blood. "Sad shit that giorno isn't here" irene states. Joanne grabbed a knife and slit the enemy stand user's throat. He fell to the floor and the group moved forward. "Shizuka you kicked ass out there!" Joanne exclaimed. "You did work too!" Shizuka replied. "So, did you see oh my beauty's finale?" Joanne questioned. "How did you know I love that show? I loved it. Jack's palette was off the hoozook!" Shizuka answered. "How can you all act so gleeful at this time?" Irene popped in. "Lighten the mood jacknut.". The group advanced and shizuka stopped for a detour. "Yo! I need to stop by forever 21." The group walks in and all eyes shift to them. Shizuka's now worn blue jean jacket and pants barely fit. The group walks to the womans jeans section. "Your ass is too big to fit in any of these anyway." Joanne said. "And you're flat as giorno's chest." Irene added. "The fuck?" Joanne retorts. Shizuka picks out a pair. "These look sexy!" Shizuka shows them a light blue pair. "True" irene says. Annakiss looks at the wound on his wrist. "Sexy for 16 of course" shizuka adds. "Whoa you're 16? I'm 17" Joanne said. "Ah little children." Irene added. "How te fuck can you talk like this when we are getting chased down and our guide, giorno is missing?" Annakiss spat. "Yeah I got my ass kicked but you guys just don't care?" Shizuka looked at annakiss and then to irene. "Keep your man-whore in line." Shizuka spat, bursting into tears. "Hey, let's go to the ice cream shop. Get the jeans, I'll pay." Joanne consoled. She gave Shizuka a hug and brought the jeans to checkout. The items are scanned and payed for. Joanne walks out the door and across the Italy street to the ice cream shop. "2 rainbow sherbets" Joanne said as she bursts through the door. She slaps 20 euros on the counter and sits shizuka down. "Hey, fuck those guys. You're way more awesome than them anyway." Joanne says. Shizuka laughs and stops crying. She sniffles and looks at Joanne. "Joanne. You really have been helpful to me in these last hours.". "Spontaneous freindship I guess." Joanne replied. "Joanne. Cujoh. 'JoJo'" shizuka says. "You're cool." JoJo says. The waiter comes out with the ice cream and hands them back 10 euros. "You overpayed.". "Thanks earnie." JoJo says. "Anytime Joanne". "I go by JoJo now." Jojo adds. "Anytime Jojo" earnie says. "The party keeps getting smaller." Jojo says. "Yeah but the only person I would want to be with is you." Shizuka replies. "Moving too fast. Or not" Jojo finishes. She takes her spoon and eats some ice cream. "I like it though."

TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. On the Run-2

Giorno walks down the italy street, bursting alive with life. Millions of people had to have walked down this sidewalk this month. "Yo wanna hit the shooting range. And a couple shots at the bar." Giorno looked at mista and chuckled. "Sure." Giorno continues walkings and got to the door. He opens it and calls mista in. The 2 find an empy spot and pop in. Mista puts his gun license on the table and Giorno does the same. "You know how to shoot a gun?" Mista shoots and bullseyes a target. Giorno picks up a pistol and shoots. Giorno hits bullseye. "You're as good as my ex is at se- nevermind". "Yikes. You got any kids yet?" Giorno asks. "Yeah I got 3.". "Holy shit Mista you gotta tell me this stuff." Giorno says. "Eh, my ex has em'. When I visit paris that's where I go.". "Sick. I'm going to have kids once I retire from the mafia.". "Giorno, you're gonna retire. Guess I'm next for boss.". The pair keep shooting and chatting and eventually get tired out. "So and then the bitch said 'take care of your kids' knowing I pay 6,000 in child support! Without her telling me to!". "Some girls are stupid. Like my mom.". "Don't think about that whore Giorno.". Mista unloads his gun and puts live rounds in it. "Let's go, bro.". Mista walks out the doorway, into the hallway then out to the lively street. Giorno looks around. "Hope irene is having fun at home." Giorno says. Mista walks down the street and heads left to the bar. Giorno nods and The pair walk in. They pass the counter and sit down. "So, that was in 2011 when pucci reset the universe, right? So in 2012 she obviously, like us wasn't affected and she went to me saying some crazy stuff like 'MY DEAD MOTHER IS BACK'" Giorno looked dead at mista. "Maybe the dead came back? What if that DIO wasnt a dream? What if that narancia we saw back wasn't gold experience fucking with us?" Giorno thought out loud.

2 years ago

"Yo mista, see that guy?"

"Yeah he looks like narancia"

"No but same clothes and..." Giorno began to walk forward and The person moved to the left. "Wh... where is he..." Giorno asked. "Gold experience playing tricks. Cmon."

Now.

"Can't be". "But what if Mista". Mista looked shocked at the thought. A man cane to the table in a neat suit. "Hello. My name is darbi. D-A-R-B-I with no dashes." Mista looked concerned. "Nigerundayo! Giorno" Mista got up and bolted out the door followed by Giorno. This is an enemy stand user. Mista ran out back an aimed left. Giorno prepared golden experience and the stand arrow. "I might need to use requiem to finish darby, or darbi" Mista suddenly dissapeared. Giorno was suddenly in a casino. "Play for his soul" Darbi relayed. Giorno wasn't taking his shit. Giorno grabbed a hand. "Raise, 10" Darbi looked shocked and placed 10. "You're playing..." Giorno took the stand arrowtip from his pocket. "You tormented jotaro." Giorno stabbed himself. "You will never see the truth". Darbi looked concerned. Giorno stands up. Golden experience requiem slapped darbi across the casino. "A life of infinite deaths.". GER punches Darbi into a wormhole and he's gone. Giorno appeared back in the back of the building. Mista was back as well. They had an unworded agreement an ran.

TO BE CONTINUED-


	7. SensualSensation!

Shizuka moves in her bed. Joanne shifts aswell. "Oh sorry I can sleep on the floor." Shizuka sits up. "No." Joanne replies. "W..why?" Shizuka asks. "Uh... you're warm" Shizuka sits back down and inches closer to Joanne. "Oh shit too close.". "No. I like it". Shizuka wraps her arms around Joanne.

Joanne woke up in a dark room with her arms chained behind her back. "Shizuka!" Shika looks up. "Joanne".A man enters the room. "That ring" he says. His voice modulated. "Worth more than the longest porno you ever watched." Shizuka replies. "No shit. The lucky man?" Shizuka stood up. "You dense?". "ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION". "I'm gay YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Joanne looks up and widens her eyes. "That's why you..." Joanne started. "Ah so a family loom?". "Gaymarriage passed 2 years ago. And yeah it's my mom's." Shizuka says. The man shoots eyes like daggers at Joanne. "That Necklace" He announces. "SINGLE LADIES!" Joanne yells. Her stand pops out. "You think I would tell anything.." The man gasps. "TO A PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU!? YOU'RE! MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"Single ladies joined in "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA" "TOGETHER!"

"ORAMUDAORAMUDAORAMUDAORAMUDAORAMUDAORAMUDAORAMUDAMUUUUUUUUDA! ORRRRRRRA" The man flew toward shizuka who moved making him break the chains. He flew out of the buulding. "You hit him hard" Shizuka smirked as the chains fell to the floor. Joanne Looked up. "Hey bestie, Lets... Reap some info" Shizuka steps toward Joanne. "Deal" Joanne walks toward the hole in the wall. "Mid-day. Almost forgot it was summer" Shizuka walks out of the hole and grabs the mans collar. His copper looking skin shone in day. "He's dead" Shizuka says. "More people have to be here. Shizuka walks back in. "This is a gum factory." . Joanne pulls 2 bubble gum balls out of her pocket. She tosses one to Shizuka Joanne throws one in the air. _Chew. _Shizuka tossed hers in her mouth and the pair walk toward the hallway. "Brightens up fast" Joanne says. Shizuka nods. "If I ruled the World.." A voice called behind them.

?????

RULED THE WORLD

Joanne tenses up. Shizuka Shakes her hair. "You know how to braid?" Joanne nods. "Get on it.". "SHINING FATE" The cloaked stand grabbed his scythe. "What made you name him fate?" Joanne asks. "I saw his face.". Joanne began braiding. "Rise,cross twist,lock." Shizuka started jumping from wall to wall. Joanne follows. Fate Slices at the enemy stand user. He dodges and sends his stand. It has on a hoodie and sweats. "Why are all stands so damn modern. Rise,cross,twist, lock!" Joanne asks. Shizuka, followed by Joanne duck. Shizuka calls. "Sick em fate!" The stand slashes down. Miss. "Hey, baby!" The man's brown skin suddenly was hidden and he threw a sheet. Shizuka at the same time jumps at him. Followed by Joanne. The sheet catches Shizuka and ahe thrashes around. Joanne is caught and The stand user grabs the pair. "Don't struggle. Shizuka joestar!" "How do you know my name" "My name is Mario Caeser Zeppeli! Caeser had a brother. My great grandfather!". He grabs the sheet with the pair in it and walks toward the light. "Shi..Shizuka." "Hey, we can work this out!" Shizuka yells. "Oh I know.". "I'm into that" Shizuka says. She shushes JoJo. "Bullshit." He continues dragging them


	8. Ruledtheworld

The two girls fall slumped out of the sheet. Ruled the worlds stand user stands proud. "Get the Bitches off the floor!" Two other men grabbed Shizuka and JoJo. They sat the two down in front of each other on cold seats. A table seperated to two. "You two! You have ties To Giorno! Tell us where he is and nobody gets hurt." "Hola!" Giorno steps into the dim light of the dark,cold room. "Now... Mario C Zeppeli!" The stand user looks over to Giorno and steps closer. "Bastard!" Giorno smirks. "I"ve been tracking you since you started spying on us when I met Joanne!" Mario screws up his face. JoJo smirks "Damn creep!" JoJo tries to stand up but falls down and catches herself on the table. "And then I traced you and the prior locations you've been to. And after that figured you would chase Joanne! And I placed a bacteria in Joannes Hair! Then I made another one that can track that one!" Shizukas eyes widen. "A biological tracking device!" Shizuka shouts. "And so... after Darbi attacked us I got worried about Jo-Irene and I hoped she would be with you! But that's not all!". Mario clenched his fists. "SHIT! THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY A LITTLE BRAT LIKE YOU FOUND ME AND TRACKED ME ALL THE WAY HERE!" Mario clenches his teeth. "So! I found your base in this gum factory and I set up Members of the mafia here! I Happened to find footage and now I know the stand you possess! Your stand can change into any form and it can amplify its user! So I got a member with the power to lock you! Same form,same spot! I also set up someone who can lock an area! Outside is Fugo! Who can set a virus!" Mario screams "AHHHHHHH DAMMMITTTT THERE IS MO WAY I'M CORNERED!". Giorno smirks. "You are cornered and surrounded! I'm gonna fucking kill you! If you move wrong mistas gonna blast brains!" "Basically!You.Are.Fucked!" JoJo adds. Shizuka summons shining fate and stares hard at mario. She slowly pushes herself up and grits her teeth into a smile. "You are gonna lose!". Giorno summons GER "There is no way you can win!" Mario calms down. He looks down at the floor. "Heheh. Guess I'll go out with a bang then." Mario looks up. "Because I, Mario C. Zeppeli will learn hamon and end the bloodline of DIO!

For he killed William!" Giorno looks shocked. "Maybe I'm a fool to keep trying. But nobody in my family ever quit!" Mario grits his teeth. "If I die here at least I died an honarable death! If I ruled the world the plague that is the Brando Family would be gone!" Ruled to world warps into a shield. "So,You bastard... try and kill me" Giorno's eye fills with a tear. "I... I once hated jotaro for killing father! I hated them both! But I learned that hate will get me nowhere! I can't hate my father! He had his dreams and died for them! That is a truly honarable man!" Giorno screeches. "So let us leave this place! And we will kill the revived DIO here!" Mario smirks. "So DIO is back. I'll get the satisfaction of ending him myself!" Giorno sends GER at the wall behind him. 80 guns raise. "Cornered." Giorno says. Mario steps forward. "Hey! All of you! Stands can increase in size and shrink so... I'LL BLOW YOU ALL AWAY WITH A FUCKING TANK!" Ruled the world grows and turns into a tank. Bullets rapid fire at Mario. GER activates! "No! I don't think that happened!" Giorno steps to the side of mario. Screams of bystanders cloud everywhere. "Let a shot rip!" The tank shoots exploding a huge chunk of ground. Mario shrinks his stand back and turns it into a sword. "That's what you cunts get!" All 80 men... gone! Dead. "Everyone lower guard! Get Joanne and shizuka!" Multiple members of passione step out of the shadows. Mista and fugo carry Joanne,While trish and another carry Shizuka. "Thank you Mario.. our next stop... is dinner!"


End file.
